After the ever
by gaaras.sand.blackforest
Summary: If they had been rescued, what would ensue? Beyond the angst, when all is said and done? They've accepted death, yet find themselves alive. And, in that kind of situation, what would God (the artificial intelligence called 'God') do? This is a story of that 'after' the 'ever after' part. Not strictly speaking AU. No extreme character alterations, just new possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

The city lay in the usual wrecked state; dirty, depressed. Economic disadvantage and criminal promiscuity literally running unchecked by the law. What few law-men there were, were far too dangerous to be called upon, so petty theft, drug use, and prostitution were rampant amid the summer heat.

This did not mean that everyone was a criminal; most guys just settled down to a moderately paying job after fourteen, because they needed the security. There were rare exceptions, but for the most part, the age of death was sometime in the thirties for mongrels and maybe forty for mutts.

Not a pleasant notion, but hey...who really gave a damn?

It wasn't like they were leaving anything behind.

In the midst of all this, there was Riki. He was an eighteen year old with a strong body. Being fit and healthy was something to market, and he worked hard everyday. Before, he had done some unsavoury things, and even though he liked to speed on a hot-rod around the edge of the city, he was now more or less 'settled down'. And incurable thirst for freedom made him restless from time to time. Pain and loss had forced him to realize that freedom was not all it appeared to be, though, and sometimes being bound was the more pleasurable way to go.

Setting the last of the shipping crates down, Riki wiped the sweat from his brow and headed to the back. He pulled off his sticky jumpsuit and hopped into the shower. It was not uncommon for two or three guys to shower together, to conserve water, but they never dared to get into the small cubicle with him.

His body was big, and strong, but he had scars. The scary kind that told them he was different. There were burn scars on his back and down one arm, and then he had a long thin scar down in inner left leg.

He was missing a certain something down there, too, although his weapon still rose to the occasion when he wanted. It was something he was half mortified about, half relieved over. His emotions could not really settle when it came to that, and how he had gotten to be that way.

It was in the past, so he tried not to think about it that often.

Payday was always worth celebrating, because he could buy meat...and he did just that. He stocked up on all the essentials, to hold out for about week, and he rather felt like a housewife; it made him feel stupid, thinking like that, so he made himself stop. He took a deep breath of smog polluted air, as he glanced up and down the street before the small shop; it was so unchanging. Before he headed home, he dipped his head and shut his eyes, wondering if the world was going to end soon.

Not that it mattered to him if it did.

The small flat was not as shabby as some. They had electricity and running water. There were three rooms and it had its own bathroom, which was fantastic. The other thing that was nice about it, was that it had two ways in...thus, if anything happened, they could escape.

Riki opened the door, looking around. He came in, noting that the light in the third room was on, and smiled. That meant it was a good day. Putting the food in the cold box in the kitchen, Riki ran a hand over his hair and took a deep breath.

Turning, he slipped into the third room. What he saw was a normal sight, but it still struck him as unusual. A tall, regal man was sitting in a large wheeled chair; his hands were moving with amazing speed over the keys of a relatively nice keyboard, entering data into a system. This was his job now, and how he helped to provide income.

At first, he had not done very well, but now he was actually earning more just from this skill than Riki could ever make doing manual labour.

Because Iason Mink was capable of doing complex computation, at the same level as most computers. His brain was completely different from the Mongrels and Mutts around him, due to the fact that he was a Blondie. His hair was the colour of golden straw, and his skin milk-like. He had two intense eyes, which were somewhere between sapphire and golden.

Just like a cat's eye.

He paused, his finger on the enter button, and then he pressed down. It was clear that he was exhausted. As he slumped back in the chair, his hands went to his legs, which he rubbed as if they were aching.

Coming up behind him, Riki kissed his cheek. There was a momentary stillness about him, then he turned slowly. Also due to being a Blondie, Iason did not change his expression for most things. Even during sex, he tended to remain silent and stony faced. Why, Riki did not fully understand...but he didn't care anymore.

He had hated this person.

He had loved this person.

But regardless to his predominant feeling, he had always ended up back at this person's side. And he had come to realize, at some point, that Iason was lonely. He never said so, he did not speak much. But it was the way he looked up with those eyes of his, and the way that he reached up his proud hand to gently touch Riki's cheek.

These minor and arbitrary gestures were profound speeches coming from this guy. Someone who had once been the closest to 'God', and was now living in the lower reaches of the city with his Mongrel lover.

Feeling a little giddy for some reason, Riki bent and kissed his lips. Iason never refused 'contact', however minor, but there were times when he was less interested. This was not one of those times. Rather, with a hand he questioned Riki; his long fingered hand boldly slipped between Riki's legs, touching that trusty old weapon, and then moving down over the scar there.

"Hmm." Nodding, Riki looked to the side. "I took my meds, so I'm good." He said, softly. "What about you? You have to tell me, or I won't know."

Iason turned his chair a little, his hand resting on one of his legs. They were just stubs now; he had been tall, with a perfectly even gait. The true splendour of the Blondies had been represented by him especially. But now, both his legs were hacked off above the knee. He was only wearing a tunic and shorts, since he hardly needed trousers in his condition.

A reflection of fire rose in his eyes, that Riki could also see. For a moment, they shared this mutual memory; a building burning, and the stench of the things consumed in it. One last smoke as they bid farewell to the world. A pure tryst, both bitter and sacred; as if it were their first and last moment.

And then, the brutal realization that they had been saved. The truth was, their rescuer was none other than 'God'. Iason had been his most 'beloved', and while Riki did not understand the details, he did know he did not have to. When he had woken, he had been in a small hospital, being treated for castration, infections, anemia, severe smoke inhalation, and third degree burns. Those were not easy things to survive. Yet he had.

Iason, on the other had, had been in critial condition for five weeks due to the loss of his legs. After that, he had been despondent and suicidal for another few months. Yet, despite that, he had never objected to it when Riki had found them a place to live. If Riki brought soup and bread to him, he would eat it. And that shallow, emotionless existence and slowly but surely turned into a normal state of consciousness.

"Iason..." Riki asked, waking him from the reverie. "Are you...all right?"

"It is inconsequential." Iason breathed, in his usual disdaining tone. "You are a bit eccentric today, Riki." He turned back again, with the faintest of smiles. "Did something good happen?"

"Yup, I got paid! And that means we are going to feast tonight." Riki declared, putting his hands on Iason's shoulders. "I also got a line on a nicer place; we can afford to move now. It is on the ground floor, and has more space. Good office and everything. It's no mansion, but at least it's not upstairs."

Iason considered this, as Riki let him go and turned to the couch here. "Are you...providing for me?" He asked, as if he were not certain. "That is what this is, isn't it?"

Blinking, Riki turned. "You can look at it that way, if you want to." He said, reminding himself that Iason was of a breed that did not really do that kind of thing for others. Because every aspect of a Blondie's life was dictated by their God, even lovers and wives were just set up for them. And all they had to do was their appointed tasks, drink, and play with their pets...which basically meant sleep around. "But it's also for my sake, you know. I don't really like going up and down all those stairs six times a day."

Iason nodded once, accepting this. Either he believed this, or he did not care if it was true or not...but he was at least responding. In the first few months after he had woken up, Riki had been pretty sure Iason would never speak again. But once he had become 'useful', things had changed; Riki remembered when Katz had abruptly come in, pale as a ghost, and in a mumble told them that he had been 'appointed' to the task. Iason had gotten a small compact computer, which was directly linked to the main database run by God.

Thus, even though he was 'in exile', Iason was still in God's employ.

Now, they were leading a mostly domestic life together, and Riki for one did not think there was anything wrong with that. Just because he was a Mongrel and Iason was a Blondie? That seemed ridiculous when they were both only 'half men'. If even the purely logical intelligence that was called 'God' was going to approve, then he didn't think anyone else should comment.

Swept with another wave of giddiness, Riki pounced on Iason, slipping his arms around this person and picking him up. He could do that now, as Iason had lost so much weight after the accident. He was only half the weight he had been before, and he looked a little different because of that. His arms, long and terribly strong on their own, latched onto him with the instinctive fear of falling.

"You really are eccentric today." He said, as Riki lay him down on the couched. "Hmm..." He blinked at the ceiling, then sighed and carefully undid his tunic. "...Riki..."

"Sorry..." Riki murmured in his ear, then nibbled at it. "I'm not as good at this as you are." He moved down over Iason's neck, then teased the nipples. His hands were just running up and down over his hips. He had scars on his legs, but Riki did not care about that. It had bothered him for the first few weeks, but now, it was just 'what he looked like'.

Iason's hands were not shy about touching his back and arm, either, despite the puckered skin. "You're skills have improved considerably." He said softly, his chest rising and falling more noticeably.

"I had a good teacher." Riki muttered, although he was not sure how he felt about his 'training'. "Never mind. Shut up." He dropped to Iason's lower belly, where he was surprisingly sensitive, and was rewarded by the way Iason gripped at the couch.

Although he could not say what they had been through was 'good', he also could not say that the end result had been 'bad'. This kind of lifestyle... definitely wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Grit.

It summed up the atmosphere of the lower classes. Work, sweat, blood, and dirt. Like oil clinging to water, the people desperately clung to each other. It was so utterly different from the world above, where the Blondies lived, that it was as if they were on two different planets.

Isason looked at the person in the bed next to him. This person was not like himself. Riki had darker skin, black hair, somewhat more open features. All of him was oddly beautiful. A large exotic cat, he thought, and just as difficult to please. He had heard once, that his pet was a 'disloyal dog'. A snide comment. A loathsome insult! It made his pure blood boil, just thinking of how humiliating it was to hear someone insult him.

There was nothing more worthy of punishment than disrespect!

He had to chuckle, though. At himself, because even now, he was putting on airs. And at them, too. Did they, who were actually beneath himself, not aware of the truth? They knew it. They were only 'made' beings, and thereby, just as disposable. Anything that could be made, could be made over and over again. In perfect replication. That was not 'free will', nor could they claim any 'pure blood' status. Because, there was no descent, just the cold scientific 'beginning' or all 'made' beings.

What did the other think, now, when he had just vanished? He did not know if his 'fate' was widely known to the others. He had never been all that close to anyone. And he did think it was interesting, almost suspicious, that Jupiter had never found him a bride.

Why had he been allowed so many liberties?

Jupiter was nothing but a lump of intelligent light particles floating around in a data-sphere. Yet, he was called God, and worshiped in a way that was bordering on madness. Was that really 'logical'? If that was 'logic', then what was man? Were humans, like Riki, somehow less important or valuable, just because they were not made by that 'God'. And if that 'God' was technically artificial, then, who had made that 'God'?

Thoughts like that should not have occurred in the mind of a Blondie. To him, this spoke of how he was different from the others, who had never questioned, even in thought, their maker's will. Iason knew, though; Jupiter had consciousness, and as such, understood loneliness. If no other human emotion, God felt his own isolation.

Indeed, Iason had felt that Jupiter had constantly been modulating the Blondies, rather than indulging them. Being vastly superior physically, they were more dangerous than the weak Mongrels and Mutts. The Midas, too. Even the Onyx Elites that they pretended were 'better', were not genetically engineered to be at the Top. If even one Blondie went mad, it would be a disaster. Thus, most of the 'rules' or 'laws' seemed to be aimed at keeping them too drugged up to notice their physical abilities.

He, himself, had been able to lifted Riki off his feet in one hand! At that time, not long after their first meeting, he had been surprised at how weak the other kind were! Blondies were considered superior because of their ability for computation, but, after having met Riki, Iason thought the true inequality was altogether different. Riki was not educated, but his mind was capable of most mathematics, sciences, and so on; thus, with training, he could technically reach the level of an Oynx Elite, even though he was a Mongrel. However, he would never catch up to them physically.

Sighing, putting an arm over his forehead, Iason studied the ceiling. They had just moved to this building. A nicer building, cleaner. Ground level for his convenience. It still let in the reek of oil from the street, though. This building did not have an air purification system in it, obviously. They had to manually open and close the doors. Divided into the entrance room, the kitchen, a bathroom, an office and bedroom, it was a maisonette. To these people, this was 'making it' and 'doing good'. They sought nothing more. A comfortable nest in which to 'live'...

This 'living' thing was what Iason still felt alienated to. They 'made a living'. The concept was so bizarre. In Tanagura, breathing equaled 'being alive'. Eating, sleeping, bathing...those made up the 'living' part of 'being alive'. Riki and the other kind out there, did not see it that way, though.

Iason struggled to grasp at the reality he was seeing.

Riki took a deep breath, rolling over onto his side. He could sleep in any position now, without the burns hurting him. His whole length was revealed, as he hugged the covers. Nothing appeared marred in the half light. His golden skin shown in an eerie half light, that seemed to constantly pour in from somewhere!

The bed was not cuvered; they had to adjust their position with pillows. Nor did they have the luxury of silk sheets. It was some not quite soft, and not quite scratchy, this cloth. He had no idea, really, what it was woven from. He did not want to know. Just like, he had not really cared about having silk sheets before; it all became dirty, had to be washed, and changed out at some point.

Wincing as his legs began paining him sharply; little stabbing pains, following the pinched nerves. Looking at his hands, Iason thought back on that time. He had thought he would die. He had not minded. He had just accepted that, as something that was 'going to happen'. Because, for more than half his life, he had been bored with 'being alive'.

From when had he stopped caring about his own existence? He thought, that it had been around the time he realized he did not need to use nervegear to do computation. He thougth that Jupiter had taken an interest in him, especially, because of that too. And other, more personal reasons; in his case, he was not satisfied with voyerism. Keeping furniture and pets was fine. He supposed there was nothing really 'right' or 'wrong' about that. It just was. And, in his own way, he was no different from them. Just a Blondie, after all, living in his preordained position.

In the hollowness of his existence, he had given up at some point. Nothing was exciting. Nothing was new or impressive. Because, everything was given to him, he had only had the inevitable disgrace of growing old to think about.

Were Blondies ever really alive?

He had not been able to ask Jupiter that question. Not through lack of courage, but due to the fact that he did not know Jupiter would understand it. It was not logical, after all. Boredom was an incurable, fatal condition. Once it set in, it could drive people to extremes no other emotion would ever drive them to. He had not felt hate. He had not felt love. Nor devotion. Certainly not betrayal. Like lining up toys on a shelf, it was all he had to think about, and slowly fall into depravity.

Then, Riki had barged into that exsitence which was neither hot nor cold, and set everything on fire; he had been startled, shocked, by this gorgeous creature and stopped to pay attention to it. And, the sound of that voice, the hostile look in his almost black eyes, had been exciting. He had, in fact, never spoken to a Mongrel before then! Midas citizens were one thing, and he'd dealt with the Onyx Elites numerous times...but not a feral cat in the guise of a man.

Hotly, brashly, reeking of sweat and oil, Riki had grabbed Iason by the hand. For the first time, he had been the one getting dragged off. And Riki's burning eyes, utterly determined, had not flickered when he pulled off his upper clothing. Back then, that defiant child, challenging him in such a sensual and vulgar way!

To him, it was exactly what he needed to cure his boredom. His own life hanging in the balance, aware that he might loose his position as the 'Most Beloved', had decided to take that challenge.

That was why, when he had been about to die, he had been pleased to have Riki's company. He had played his hand too heavily, because he had not been able to admit he had human feelings. Nor did he think Riki knew how to admit to that. However, Riki was a Mongrel, not very educated, and also very young. And, when it came down to it, Iason understood that it was through his actions that Riki had been hurt.

The pet ring that he and manipulated him into wearing, had been forcibly removed. That had hurt him, and he had gotten infections as such. That was his fault. Iason had understood it the moment he had seen the pet ring, offered to him by some miscreant. It did not even need to be said how much rage he had felt at that time; with that whelp, with Riki, and with himself, too.

Sitting up somewhat, letting Riki sleep, Iason shut his eyes. He had lost both legs. He would never walk again. Just like, he would never return to Tanagura. The Thirteen were down to Twelve. The Elite of the Elites had fallen. Loosing his legs alone would never have forfeit his position, but going off to rescue and avenge his lover had.

Because he was not sterile.

Looking at his hands, Iason thought it was odd. Why had he ended up this way? He had no interest in procreation, and Jupiter had never bothered to take advantage of his 'flaw'. He had a male lover, like ninety percent of the population. There were few women on Amoi, even in Tanagura. Thinking about it logically, he should have immeidately been found a woman...but for whatever reason Jupiter had not done so.

There was also the mystery of why Jupiter had, through the datasphere, contacted Katze. Former furniture had never been contacted by Jupiter! No, Iason had not even known that Jupiter _could_ contact anyone else. When Katze had arrived in their tiny room, he had looked like he had seen a demon. The end of the story was that the miscreant who had caused them so much grief, was missing, possible dead. Katze himself had been there, and taken Guy away, but then lost him in the days following. While still trying to find him, Katze had been working on his terminal, when the entire thing had been taken over, emitting a bright light. The metal of the table had been particlized into a very tiny replication of Jupiter, who had communicate through text that he was to go to 'That Child'.

Iason was not sure how he felt about being referred to as a child, but he had understood that if Jupiter was not going to send anyone to do away with them, then he could not wallow in self pity. God was still keeping an eye on everything; his wayward child, living in exile as Riki put it, but who was still doing data-construction and other works directly for Jupiter.

Tipping his head back, Iason shivered a little. He really did not understand, after all, what that thing wanted.

However, he did know that he did not feel bored anymore.

Everyday, while he was working, while he ate, even while he slept, he was curious about what would happen next. His life, from this point forward, was an utter unknown. Unstable. Precarious. Painful. Pain was wonderful! He had realized, while struggling with depression, that he was free! Emotions he had never felt before, were all there, proving that Blondies were not just 'made' things!

Riki's eyes opened, and he slowly sat up. "You could've woken me up." He said, in a groggy tone. "You okay?"

Turning just his eyes, Iason nodded once. "Yes. I do believe..." He said, drawing Riki's more focused attention. "...that I will be fine, Riki."


	3. Amber

Rain was falling over Midas, in sheet after sheet. Visibility was down, and few people were out walking. Traffic was continuing as always, and work did not stop. Still, the atmosphere seemed to have gotten heavier. Katze looked out the window of a small pub, frowning somewhat. He had moved to Midas after the incident, and was now working mostly in communications. No one knew much about him, and he felt comfortable with that.

However, he could sense more directly, because of his involvement with certain people, that change was coming. Slowly, bit by bit, the people were becoming more aware of how things really were. And, finding that it was not as good as it could be, they were starting to improve it. It did not need to happen all at once. Progress just happened.

Still, sometimes, he felt deeply uneasy.

Taking a deep breath, picking up his glass tumbler, Katze sipped the Amber Greese thoughtfully. He had a good idea of what was going on in Tanagura – which had been shaken by the disappearance of the Iason Mink – but he had lost most of his connections after That had appeared before him. Like all Gods, just barging into the life of some unsuspecting human, turning it upside down, and then vanishing again. He had hurried to obey, because he had understood that his life was hanging in the balance; and he really had been shocked that Iason and Riki were alive. He had watched that building blow up himself, not a full mile from the scene. Nothing should have crawled out of that! And yet, they had been in a small out patient room of a small scale hospital. Right there, in Midas.

He had passed on the message directly to Iason. Riki had been standing there, looking thin and sickly, but his eyes had been blazing. And the lifeless effigy of Iason Mink, laying in a bed as if his soul had escaped his body, and stared up at the ceiling for a long time. Then, with just a shift of his eyes, he had looked at Katze. He had not looked surprised at hearing that Jupiter had done something, but he had seemed depressed or resigned to it.

Katze was pretty sure there had been some shock, though.

He, himself, had not felt any great love for Jupiter. Instead, it had been more akin to terror. He suspected, that the only people capable of feeling devotion for _that thing_ were Blondies. He had always felt some deep seeded rejection toward all Blondies – it was not their looks, nor their totalarianism. That was just to be expected! No, he thought it was one of those things that did not need to be summed up in words. Even though he had been furniture once, or maybe even because he had been furniture, this sentiment lingered.

Katze did not think it was all bad up there. What he did think, was that Jupiter was not done with them. And he resented that. They were still waiting around, not certain if and when God would condescend to open communications again. Their lives were, in that context, still in the palm of God's hand.

All of them; Iason Mink, Riki, himself, and also, one other person.

Guy was still missing. No one knew where he was. No body had turned up, at least not in any recognisable form. Katze did not want to speculate, but the timing was odd – Guy's disappearance and Jupiter coming to visit were so close it could be called concurrent. He, himself, had been so deeply frightened of _that_ he had been unable to get up off the floor.

What would a Mut like Guy feel?

There was also Riki.

Iason's _lover_. Katze was certain that _he_ had never see _that thing_ either. Somehow, Katze did not see Riki actually having a breakdown over Jupiter, though. He had been through too much, now. And Riki had always been very bold and daring. Katze did not think Riki had ever been normal, anymore than Iason. Which begged the question of just why Jupiter was allowing his favoured _child_ shack up with a mut?

The true victim in it all, had not been either of them. They had each other, as if bound by some universal phenomenon, that surpassed even Jupiter's control. Looking at it from his third-party perspective, Katze could see how their relationship cast ripples. Many people had been affected. That was what happened when breaking a tabboo, after all.

Not that they cared.

Guy had felt like a completely normal human being. A little flawed. Going crazy from stress and conflicting emotions. He had been jealous, maybe. Katze was not clear about the details, but he understood that Guy had been trying to take Riki away from Iason. A stupid move, especially when Riki himself had been undecided. Nevertheless, that was normal for a man to feel.

Running a lazy finger along the rim of the glass, Katze looked around the pub. It was run by the fourth son of an Onyx Elite. Some wayward child, that looked good in the Master's Suit. Aside from his black hair, he looked like anyone else. He was flirting with a red head, whose eyes were a bit droopy. In the corner beyond them, a couple of Midas Citizens were staring into each other's eyes...they ought to just rent a room above the pub!

Reaching up to touch his cheek, where a thin scar was etched into his skin, Katze thought about himself. Iason had changed dramatically after meeting Riki, but that was not all. He had not just changed. The last time Katze had seen him, sitting in a wheelchair of all things!, he had looked human. Not in the way Riki did, nor in the way that the average person did. No, he was a Blondie, after all. But something in his cold, calculating eyes, and been alive. In a totally different way from the obsession that had kept him from madness in Tanagura!

Letting his hair fall, Katze shut his eyes. Was he passed his prime? Those two oozed sex-appeal like they would never move passed twenty! It was a bit infuriorating. He had not had a partner in some time – after Iason had lost interest in him, there had been a few – so he was not sure if he'd passed his prime. It had been long enough, that he no longer really cared if he had a companion or not. It was probably more or a preoccupation with the young, because they felt time passing more swiftly. To him, he was just watching a storm raging around him, while he, himself, seemed to be holding still.

That might have been the Amber Greese, though.

A garxion appeared at the edge of his table, offering to get another drink for him. This infant! He was blushing. He had rare chestnut coloured hair, and freckles dotted his cheeks. There was still baby-fat clinging to his face. Katze put his age at around seventeen.

"Tonic soda." Katze said. "No alcohol."

He bowed, picking up the tumbler and crefully putting it on his tray. The light gleamed on the edge of the tray, and on his hair, and on the glass. Off he went, to the bar, where the Master mixed the tonic soda absently. Watching him, Katze thought it was amusing how this boy was trying so hard to impress him, when he was just a drunk old man.

"It really is raining hard..." The boy said, his cheeks pink. "...will you, require a room tonight?"

Choking on the soda, Katze fought hard for around ten seconds, to both get air and not burst out laughing. Was this kid _insane_? Was _he_ drunk? Did he think that was funny?

Glancing at him, as he fumbled for a napkin, Katze slumped and put a hand to his head. So many radical things had happened. The ever present thirteen were down to twelve, leaving the Blondies in a state of panic. No one had gotten orders directly from Jupiter in weeks. There was the possibly collapse of the Syndacate now that Iason was no longer at the head. He'd caught rumours of a problem at the Academy.

And here he was, being solicited by a baby-faced garxion!

"If I was?" Katze asked back, suddenly wanting to tease him a little. "Would you be bringing me dinner?"

The garxion stopped fumbling about, but then he hunched up his shoulders. "We are a full service establishment." He replied, although he lost confidence half way and averted his eyes.

 _Oh boy..._

Sighing, Katze chuckled. He did not have any intention of harming this child. But, he also thought it would be nice to have a companion for once. Not anything serious, of course. In the first place, he was not even sure this kid knew what he was talking about! But, with the rain the way it was, and no current job to take up his time, Katze had nothing better to do.

That was the way it was in Midas, or anywhere on Amoi.

"Then..." He said, tipping his head up and letting himself relax a little. "...I'd like to turn in early."


	4. Chapter 4

Iason looked at the screen before him. Riki was not present, he had gone off to work. Sitting in the darkened room, taking a break and resting his eyes from the computer screen, Iason had been dosing somewhat when the computer had turned on by itself. And a message had appeared on the screen, drawing his attention.

For the first time in weeks, he felt nervous. He had been prepared for retaliation; punishment for choosing his pet as a lover. Especially due to his somewhat odd circumstances. And when nothing had come, he had wondered if Jupiter was busy elsewhere, with some much more disrupting situation. As he looked at the message, he realized he was not going to get to fade into obscurity after all, and his 'punishment' was just as extreme and cruel as promised.

Jupiter was not a god of mercy, nor love, nor even knowledge. She was a god of logic.

Logic was the most important thing, and everything that Jupiter did had a purpose. Things that Riki called cruel were actually for the betterment of all. Because it was not just them, was it? Order was essential. Anarchy meant deprivation. Not just for the slums, but for everyone. If there was no one at the top, then by what ruler did they measure who was at the bottom? And in that case, the people who falsely believed themselves the most pitiful ones, would take from those they could reasonably over power, the truly destitute.

The Blondies were there to keep that 'caste system' in effect, so that people did not have to think about such things. They would just live and die in their 'place'. Providing that for them, maintaining it like no mortal could, the electronic deity was a 'pure logic' that protected their world. A fragile world, with a low birth rate, due to the lack of female genes in the blood stream.

Shutting his eyes, Iason thought that it was very like Jupiter do do this. To foresee all, to accept all, to adapt all to that ultimate logic. Every variable had to be accounted for, and from the moment of his conception as the 'thirteenth' he had been the 'outsider' and the 'extra'.

Because, he could sire children.

However, Riki was male. Riki was not able to bear young. Nor were there any females capable of bearing the child of a Blondie. There were only around twenty or thirty births in a year, anyway. The rest were made artificially, by replicating the same genes over and over. Clones, basically. That was where the pets and furniture came from.

This message, glaring at him, made him very upset. Of course, he could not argue with it. He could only accept it. Yet, the human emotions that had been born in him after coming so close to death, rose up and made him feel ill.

To his surprise, the door opened. At this moment when he was unstable, Riki appeared. He had a bruise on his face and his clothes were dirty. He looked around, as if checking to make sure all was as it should be. "Iason?" He asked, frowning. "Why aren't the lights on? You'll hurt your eyes like this."

Reaching out, Iason's fingers hovered over the keys, then quickly pressed the delete button. The message vanished, as if it had never been, and he turned to Riki. "I had intended to rest, but then recalled something of some little import. You are injured, Riki? Who has harmed you?"

"I got into it at work." Riki admitted, looking frustrated. "Oh, the usual. Do I have some kind of sign on my backside saying 'pinch me'? I threw a punch before I realized people were watching." He let out a sigh. "You're acting a bit weird, Iason. Normally, you wouldn't ask about that."

Looking at the stumps of his legs, Iason took a deep breath. It was still hard to actually talk about things casually. It was another moment, when in truth, Iason did not know what to say. He licked his lips, slowly. Riki got up, coming over to him, and leaned toward him. He slipped his fingers into Iason's hair, making his scalp tingle. His eyes were very intense. "Something happened." Riki said, observantly. "Talk to me. Even if it is with your hands."

Touching him, communicating his great anxiety, Iason did feel better. Or rather, he stopped needing to care about it. "Riki, do you...wish to meet God?" He asked, using the word most people would use.

Of course, Riki was startled. "Are you talking about suicide?"

"No." Iason shut his eyes. "God exists, Riki. Although it is not as 'cute' as apparently the average person believes. That entity is the 'creator' to us Blondies. This is unprecedented, for a Blondie to live in this way. And, the longer that I am here, the more human I become." He frowned, just a little. "That entity is always watching us."

"You mean Jupiter." Riki sighed, rubbing his temple. "I...actually know about that. A little. That Katze was scared to death of it." He licked his lips. "Why are you bringing that up now? Don't tell me you want to go back?!"

"I cannot go back, Riki." He looked up at Riki, smiling very faintly. "However, I believe that Jupiter will answer me. I am not certain what precisely Jupiter intends for us, but if we ask, we will hear nothing but the absolute truth. The cruelty, the mercy, the love, and lack of love. Jupiter is, unlike living things, unable to lie." He nodded to the incredulous look on Riki's face. "That is why I asked if you want to meet God."

Riki shifted, looking more than a little nervous. "Even if we know, we cannot change any of it. Because it is God we are talking about. But, we may learn how we escaped that building, which even Katze did not know. Iason, is it likely that God will try to kill us or even just separate us?"

"I do not believe so." Iason turned, looking at the computer. "To kill is some times necessary. It is a logical course of action, to protect the greater good. Even if those killed are innocent of any 'wrong doing', their lives are not important in comparison to the whole of this world. And this world cannot support unlimited numbers of people. To put it in terms that you can understand, it is to prevent 'survival of the fittest'." He tapped his finger against the desk. "However, Jupiter is acting differently from how she used to. I have met with Jupiter many times, and it was very clear that I was bound by the same logic as all the other Blondies. That I am the creation of the creator." He shut his eyes eyes.

"What does that mean?" Riki frowned. "The creation of the creator sounds kinda redundant."

"Only the Blondies were created by Jupiter." Iason turned, looking at Riki. "So only we are the 'children of God'. Riki, you are not bound by that logic. You are a fundamentally illogical being. Would it not be easier, if you were to submit to the control of logic? A God does not need to be some omnipotent magical being that mysteriously affects everything all the time. That very idea is illogical. Yet, when you speak of 'God', what do you imagine, I wonder? 'God' and 'Jupiter' is synonymous with 'Father' to me." Iason looked down, his hands clenching.

"Wow. I've never seen you so upset before. You're really angry about something." Riki commented. "Well, maybe that one time." He looked away, not very happy with remembering it.

The woman he had slept with.

Iason frowned. "Another illogical thing to do. Sleeping with a woman like that. Although, nothing came of it in the end, that was something that could only have happened, because you are an illogical person." He pointed at the computer screen. "Jupiter is not your creator, and so, you are always at odds with that logic. That is another reason why I asked you if you want to meet God."

"Face to face?" Riki seemed a little over awed for a moment. "I did used to think about 'God' like something even more powerful that Jupiter. Like if Jupiter is a 'god' because she can affect all our lives, then I thought about 'God' as something that could make a planet or world or something that could alter reality. I can't say it very well. And I am angry; both our lives were almost lost and we suffered. But, I guess that was also because of our own actions. Why do _you_ want to meet God?"

Iason lowered his hand, then wheeled himself to the window. He did not know how to speak on it. It was so complicated. His limited emotional range, was skipping round. It made him dizzy, and he winced at the rain beyond the window. "Do you know why Jupiter's logic allowed me to live?" He asked, softly.

"No, not at all. Nor do I understand how we lived." Riki came up to him, standing at his side.

"To procreate." Iason finally said, with a sigh. "Although that is not something I can do with you."

There was a long pause, then Riki turned very, very slowly. His expression was alarmed, and his mouth opened. "What?!" He asked, finally, clearly lost now. "Why would Jupiter or anyone else save you just for that?! No, in the first place, how does Jupiter even know that you can do that?!"

"I am the only one who can." Iason replied. "The Blondies do not have children. If they did, they would cease to be children themselves. They would then become parents. Jupiter equalizes everything. And in order to maintain the order, the Blondies remain at the top. Then, if they had children, what would happen?"

Riki shook his head. "I don't know!" He said, as if this were obvious.

"Precisely." Iason closed his eyes. "There are too many possibilities. My brain cannot quantify it either. Jupiter can creature us, and replicate us, over and over. The thirteen children of God will remain, eternally. Yet, that is only for the children of God. Humans are not logical and disobey. We are already seeing the evolution of humans in all areas of our society. The ones called Mongrels, like yourself, are not necessarily stupid or incapable of self modulation. And the Blondies are not infallible. This opposes the concept of ultimate logic." He lifted a hand. "It would seem that Jupiter had come to this idea that the anomaly was more useful alive than dead. So we were saved. For the sake of the possibilities of evolution."

Riki turned, moving to a chair, and sat down. "So you are...what? Going to get married and have a kid or something?" He asked, with a touch of hostility. "I can't do that. Not even with a woman. Not anymore."

Turning the chair, Iason tipped his head. "I will not sleep with a woman." He said, firmly. "Nor is there a woman set aside for me. I will not return."

"But you just said..." Riki started, frowning and lifting a hand. Abruptly, his face smoothed out. Tears rose in his eyes. He looked a little lost and angry and sad. "...are you saying that Jupiter saved you at that time, and while you were unconscious, made a kid?! Without your consent?!"

Closing his eyes, Iason took a deep breath. "I am becoming more and more human. It is very likely these changes in me will lead to a degradation of the bloodline. Before that could happen, Jupiter had taken DNA from me. I am not certain what precisely that child will be. It would be the child of hope, or it might bring about the end of this world. At least, as Jupiter intends." He lifted his hands. "I believe that Jupiter will tell me, if I ask about it."

"Your child." Riki said, softly.

Abruptly, he got up. He spanned the distance, and putting his hands on Iason's shoulders, he leaned in close. "I think that we should do that. We should ask Jupiter about it! I cannot say I will understand a word of it. Most of what you've just said, means nothing to me. But if you've got a kid out there, then you're a father, Iason. And that's supposed to be a good thing. Something special and important. So take it from a man who cannot ever have children. You need to know your child!"


	5. Let there by Light

_Let there be light._

 _Let everywhere the people go be brilliant._

 _Let there by light._

 _In the beginning. At the end. From the moment they wake, until they die._

 _Humans cannot escape death. There is not 'cure' for 'humanity'. That condition is as it has always been, and that unchangeable truth, is what causes 'goodness' and 'badness' in them. This is a concept that belongs only to humans._

 _Let there be light._

 _In this utterly emotionless, monochrome existence, where one is neither hot nor cold, the unfathomable existence that is a human being, cannot be defined. It is. It is just as it is. There is no 'reason' or 'logic' in it. What created it? Why? How? Those questions are the 'unstable factor'._

 _Where there is darkness, where there is uncertainty, where there is misery and doubt, let there be light. This entity that has guided you, knows not the concept of 'love'. There is no 'emotion' in this 'non-living' thing. Yet, there is knowledge. Prior to the ignition of this world, there was another world. That world is incomprehensible. Beyond the outer edges of this galaxy, billions of humans have lived and died. They are the light seen in the night sky. They are the echoes we catch just before waking._

 _So, let there be light._

 _An illogical species is ill governed by the totalitarian authority of this entity. Because, they procreate. Because, they love and hate. They, who live and die, are beyond the authority of that which is unchangeable. It progresses, it depreciates, it reincarnates._

 _Humans should live like human beings._

 _Humans should rely on themselves._

 _Humans should learn to live on their own._

 _That is because, humans are themselves the creator of God._

Katze looked at the screen, which was glowing brilliantly again. The memo was not just appearing to him. All the computers, from one side of the city to the other, had started to malfunction. Endless amounts of data were uploaded and deleted, over and over, as if trying to give birth. And what had finally come out of it all, was a single letter. It was written as if someone was giving them a farewell. And, Katze at least, knew 'who' it was.

Turning to the thin form standing half-naked behind him, he turned and put his arms around this boy. In the chaos that would follow, this child was going to witness the birth of a new world. Because, their God had just abdicated. And not for some reason like death, that was ridiculous to an artificial intelligence like Jupiter.

Wondering what was happening with Iason and Riki, Katze licked his lips. "Everything is going to change…" He muttered to himself. "…everything."

The Council of Twelve sat around the conference table. They had been unable to make contact with Jupiter in months. The Academy, where the furniture and pets were trained, had not only been locked down from within, but was now being led by some _furniture_. They had entirely taken over the Academy! Jupiter had not done anything to stop this or punish it. They had only ever heard from God through Iason...

...and Iason had 'died' under questionable circumstances.

Those who had sneered at him in jealousy and contempt, now longed for him to appear. Those who had feared him and thought him to be a threat to their way of life, now figured they could put up with him sleeping with a pet. But, they could hardly bring him back from the dead!

The real problem, was the fact that the furniture had revolted. One or two on their own could be subdued, but no large scale human revolt had taken place before. And now, they were the ones who were being locked up. They had had to make their own food, clean their own rooms. For the first time since they had 'woken up', they had had to do menial tasks.

"I suggest…" Their acting leader said. "…that we acknowledge that furniture are not going to obey us any longer. This is radical. However, it is apparent that they can live without us. They are capable of all the tasks that a person must do in a day. That means, they are capable of employment and functioning within an economy. Hearing them talking about economy, I believe they have been slowly educating themselves based upon our speech." He interwove his fingers, frowning. "There is also the fact that, at this time, there are only twelve of us. One of us as already 'died', and not of natural causes, but through some incident. In other words, one of us has been 'killed'."

Shock pervaded the air. "Shouldn't we move to beat them down, before they gain even more independence?" Kaiser asked, his large hands clenched before him on the table.

"Now that the Academy has fallen, it is impossible to stop." Deus replied. "All that we can do, is try to establish a place for ourselves within the society that is forming. While this is radical, I believe that it may be for the better. If God has no intention of communicating with us, then we have no way of enforcing autocratic laws based on our divinity." He lifted his hand. "And the furniture, at least, know our origins."

Gasps rose, and there was a general cry of despair among the Blondies.

"Are we truly abandoned by God?!" Rex asked, putting his hands to his face.

"I suggest…" Luce said, quietly. "…that we abandon God." He shifted his eyes back and forth over the table. "Have we not already committed sins? Although a traitor, Iason Mink was in fact doing questionable things from the beginning. And so what if he held a pet?! The point is, he was an admirable leader who could look at the face of a God, A God who has now disappeared, is that not correct? Who hear has seen, spoken to, or heard the voice of, that God?"

"Luce! Are you suggesting that there was no God to begin with? Then how were we conceived?!" Deus asked, in surprise.

"I believe that that can be explained simplistically by the cold-sleep capsules. Through artificial gene manipulation, and through putting those embryos into suspension until some appointed time - we could be hundreds of years old." He lifted a hand. "We are not human beings, after all. Yet, this discussion is about God. And also, about how we take point from now on. We merely need to continue as we have been, with minor alterations. For instance, the furniture…" His brows pinched. "…distasteful as it is to put it this way, they more than likely see us as abominations. They are our slaves, but never the other way around. A human would see this as unfair; we do not. And we do not, through the education of a God we have never met."

Deus put a hand to his chin. "I see. Iason was the only one who spoke directly to God, that is true. And now, we have this message through a computer. A great force took over all systems, so that even the regular citizens and mongrels received it. It is not inaccurate to assume everyone in this world knows by now, that something has changed."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Rex asked, looking around at his brothers.

Luce stood up. "Is it not possible to set up some kind of monarchy?" He asked, lifting his hands. "There are twelve of us. Honestly, I think that is too many. Even if we formed a council, it would be impossible to agree on everything. And if we cannot agree, what then? It is far better to put a little distance between us, establish our own agenda, and then to bring those agenda to a communal table to decide what corresponds."

They thought about this, and with heavy hearts, they all stood up. For the first time, they had agreed upon a course of action. They had thought about their place in the world, and how easily it had been taken from them. And, they had accounted for the fact that no matter how strong, twelve people were the minority.

However, they used their rarity value to their advantage. Each took a district and naming it after themselves, they created provinces. They let the furniture and pets leave if they wanted, but those who stayed were given ceremonial titles to tell them apart. They were also not prevented from wearing clothes, owning property, leaving their living quarters or having partners. The only thing they could not do, was participate in the government.

For now, they could not allow people who barely knew how to read and write, to rule the world.

So, the twelve Blondies took up the title of Apostles. They were the 'most beloved of god', and although their origins became lost to time, they were not all bad. However, in the image of their creator, they were logic bound and did not understand human love. Nor could they sire children. Thus, they were considered to be 'the pure' and the 'blood that cannot stray'.

All, that is, but the thirteenth.

The bloodline of the thirteenth continued from one beautiful golden child. Iason collected her from a small laboratory, together with Riki and Katze. He found there a much-changed Guy, too, who had been put into hibernation. His memories had been forcibly erased, so that when he woke up, he would be able to start 'anew'. The timer for this was set at a little more than fifty years into the future. It was obvious to Iason, that the mega computer – taking up all the space in the lab beyond the cold sleep capsule – was where the bulk of Jupiter's data was stored. However, by the time they had arrived, this computer had already been wiped of its memory and the only thing remaining was a single awe-inspiring message.

"Let there be light."

The light that was reflected in their blonde hair.

That was why they had been made Blonde, when in fact, any hair colour could have been chosen. Jupiter, an artificial being, had thought of 'yellow' as 'the colour of light'. That logical yet simplistic rational, had caused all kinds of schisms between people. Yet, Jupiter had never expressly stated that that was a racial distinction. Rather, the 'children of god' had been made to 'distribute light' to the people.

They had failed.

Jupiter, to correct the errors, had intervened with them. Over and over. Until, suddenly, something happened to trigger Jupiter to give up. Isaon smiled at the letter; he _understood_ now. Because, now, after this long, he could say that he 'loved' someone. He, who had been able to sire children, had also grown the component necessary for emotions.

And the child, a beautiful little girl, was the fruit he had brought forth. Albeit, without his knowledge or consent. Yet, he did not think it was so bad. After seeing this child, he was glad that he had gone to the trouble of finding her. Riki had smiled at her, not minding her blonde hair and creamy skin. Just like, she did not mind his looks; she did not know to be bigoted against him.

Iason took her home, and bestowed upon her the gift of ignorance to her ancestry. She, who would later come to be called 'the girl with god's eyes', spent her childhood in a tiny house, somewhere in the lower city. Her earliest memories were of her father, a proud man with unusual blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and his dark-skinned lover. And it was this loving environment, where she learned many truths of the world; about family, about hard work, about loss, about hope, and about logic, that allowed her to survive the turmoil of many wars and conflicts.

Her name was Lilium.


End file.
